crossgoersdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Daran Edermath
Overview Daran Edermath is a retired adventurer living in the town of Phandalin. He lives in a small cottage beside his apple orchard in town, adjacent to the local shrine. He is a Half-Elf over over 100 years who once served as a marshal and herald on the Dragon Coast to the south east but returned to the Neverwinter area from which he originally hails. Physical Description Daran is a older man, just above the age of retirement for a Half-Elf. He is still fit and in good health but is no longer in peak condition. He has fine silver hair befitting his age. Like most elves he is thin and lithe. Involvement The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) Daran was initially approached by the party as a whole while sitting in his orchard after they speaking to Sister Garaele in the adjacent shrine. Having just "made a new friend" in Neesa Lanstrider who took to playing in his trees while her companion was at the shrine, he welcomed the party onto his property. After being questioned by the group, he had no information to offer on the identity of "Black Spider" but he was able to confirm that the information the Red Brand captive the took told them was true, the leader is named "Glasstaff" and their base is under the old Tresendar Manor. Daran also asked a favor of the party. He wishes the party to investigate happenings at Old Owl Well to the east. Miners have claimed to have been run off by undead and Daran is worried that powerful dormant magic left over from the once powerful Netheril empire may be behind it. He asked the party to investigate the area and report back, although he does not offer any reward but his thanks. After a few days the party returns with the information, that a Necromancer from the land of Thay has set up there. They did not get his name or his purpose other than he is conducting "research" and wishes to know the name of the wizard who built the the tower there. That's all Daran needed to know on the matter. Daran was also able to tell the party that a corpse of a Bugbear was removed from the Stonehill Inn after the Red Brand reprisal was thwarted by Neesa and Christoph. Later, Daran was approached by Ellaria Nightwood and Gwendoline Wood during the course of their investigation into the Cragmaws main hideout. He was unable to help out in that regard but upon questioning he told the party he has reached out to the Order of the Gauntlet for help in protecting the town. He revealed he was a former member and that an old colleague by the name of Rahris Brandchet would be arriving in town any day now. When asked about the Lords' Alliance, Daran was able to tell them only common knowledge, such as the names of the most well known member states and their leader, Lord Dagult Neverember. Yamcha met with Daran during his and Wobbly Killa's attempt to break in to the home of Sister Garaele. Yamcha acted as a distraction and an alibi for the group at the time. He questioned Daran on Cragmaw Castle and told him of their successful raid on it. Daran reminded him to seek the help of Rahris and the Order if they needed further help. Daran was again approached by the Party, this time by Gwen, as she asked about the Wave Echo Cave. He was again unable to help, reminding her that his adventuring career was spent in the area of Waterdeep, but told her Rahis might be able to help. He also gave her a Scroll of Enhance Ability, a token of thanks for their hard work asking them to keep the town safe from the danger they suspect to be at the Wave Echo Cave. Category:Former Order of the Gauntlet Member Category:Order of the Gauntlet Member